Albus Potter and the Silver Key
by SilverPhoenixSong
Summary: Albus Severus has just turned 11 years old. He is sick of people staring at him and comparing him to his famous father, who's reputation he struggles to live up to. He is hoping for a fun but quiet year as him and his cousin Rose set out to Hogwarts. R&R!
1. Prologue:Kings Cross, Again

In a world unbeknownst to all but a select few, on a chilly first of September, families stood on a bright and crowded platform, waving goodbye to the newest members joining the thronging masses of student that had boarded the red steam train, ready to be taken to their new school.

The platform was alive with the noise of owls hooting, cats yowling and various other creatures, both magical and non magical, causing a racket as the steam strain let out a shrill whistle. Bright glittering objects flashed and colorful silk swished in the draft caused by the train as it prepared to depart.

Walking through the crowd, you may notice a bright pink powder puff squeaking in protest as a little girl tried to cram it into her rucksack. Maybe you would see a tall Asian boy with a frustrated look on his face staring intently at the large marble like object in his hand that had suddenly turned red. Perhaps you would come across a girl with her that seemed to shimmer like moonlight standing on her tiptoes to kiss a boy whose hair changed from crimson to amber to emerald to turquoise to mauve in a continues cycle You might catch a snippet of conversation here or there;

"-more of that and I'll send a howler on your first-"

"-and fifty galleons and it doesn't even have a permanent sticking charm!"

Any normal person would think that this was some strange dream, but the people on this platform are far from normal.

A woman with bushy brown hair and bright eyes turned to her redheaded husband, a nervous look on her face, "I'm not sure how much I like the idea of Rose going so soon," she voiced fretfully. "She's only just eleven; maybe we should have waited another year."

"Relax 'Mione," the man said, patting her shoulder. "She's a bright kid. She'll be fine."

"It's hard with the first one," the other redhead reassured, more accustomed to the act of letting one's child go out into the world. "But you'll see that they can cope on their own. We did."

"Talking about what we did is not going to calm her down love," a Dark haired wizard with grass green eyes added light-heartedly. " Forbidden Forest in our first year?"

"And the car we crashed into the whomping willow in our second," supplied the first wizard nostalgically.  
"Just better hope they don't try and single-handedly wrestle a mountain troll," remarked the ginger witch lightly.

Hermione looked horrified.

"Now look here that not-"

But all three of them where laughing at her.

"Come on Lils, back to the car," the green-eyed wizard chuckled, reaching for his daughter's hand.

Lily however wasn't standing listening to the conversation. Instead, hearing the sound of the shrill whistle once more, she had begun to follow the scarlet express as it departed from the platform. Running after the smiling faces of her two brothers and cousin, she listened to their jokes of unconventional presents and promises of extravagant anecdotes until, half laughing, half crying; the small red-haired girl was left behind in a cloud of smoke.


	2. Enimies and Exploding snap

Smiling at his little sister, Albus Severus Potter closed the train window and looked around apprehensively. He was standing in the hallway of the Hogwarts Express, the doors of many compartments stretched out in front of him, some open showing students of around his age chatting and laughing, all animated and enthused to be there. _He was on his way._

On his way to what though? He had been told countless stories of Hogwarts, its towering turrets, black lake (inhabited James said by a giant squid!), its huge forest filled with many mysteries. James had brought back many accounts to share with his brother, at night time when the candles where out he would climb down from his top bunk and describe secret rooms filled with toilets and how new students where made to wrestle giant trolls at the starting ceremony.

It wasn't however the vastness of the castle or the thought of the many terrible challenges (granted most of the time their authenticity was debatable) that sent a cold shiver down Al's spine. It was the thought of the stares and the whispers; "-Harry Potters kid-"

He had heard it all too many times before and while his older brother, lapped up the attention, Albus was tired of being reminded of what he knew all too well he couldn't possibly live up to.

He was jolted out of his daydream by James's hand descending on his shoulder.

"You're ok right Al? I would stay but Charlie Coote says that Dylan Chang has found a way to get into the kitchens without knowing the password."

With that James was off down the corridor, strutting along swinging the cage of his eagle owl Hercules at his side. Grinning at the wolf-whistles and high pitched giggles that accompanied him. Albus looked at his cousin Rose who rolled her sky blue eyes and muttered, "Come on Al, time to find a compartment"

They walked down the corridor in search of an empty seat, Rose sniggering as they passed two burly wizards having a lively argument about wand size. They passed a door that half showed their twin cousins, Josie and Jade surrounded by a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls. Another carriage showed the pale haired Malfoy boy that they had seen on the platform, he looked up and caught Albus's eye as they strode past, a quizzical expression on his face. Finally at the very end of the train they found an unoccupied space.

Albus plonked down on the red leather seat with a sigh, "That was traumatic enough," he mumbled wearily. "Now we have to worry about sorting and classes and that Malfoy kid. He gave me a funny look when we walked passed, did you see? With my luck he will be just like James about families and rivalry and I will have a new enemy before we even get to school."

"Jeez Al you're so pessimistic," said Rose from the seat across from him. Organised as usual she already had her school robes on and was rummaging around in her beige rucksack as Eris, her fluffy grey kitten looked on impatiently. "I'm sure Scorpius isn't as bad as all that-"

Albus let out a doubtful, "Huh."

"-And," Rose continued, pulling a handful of small yellow treats out of her bag and throwing one to Eris, who pounced on it immediately, and one to Albus's black owl. "You shouldn't be worrying about sorting yet because they only do it after 2 weeks so we've got a while yet. Let's play exploding snap."

Albus's mood perked up a bit as he proceeded to completely thrash Rose, who was getting ever more annoyed and indeed singed with each defeat. They were so engrossed with the game in fact that they didn't here the voice until the 3rd time it said, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

But before Albus had a chance to reply another voice sounded, this one high and cold.

"Thanks Betty, but I think we're all set"

Albus looked up to see the slender frame of Scorpius Malfoy in between a broad-shouldered wizard and a malicious looking witch.

"Potter, I think we have a lot to talk about, don't you?"


	3. Old rivalries, new opportunities

Scorpius smiled evilly, twirling his wand round his right hand. "Goyle, Cain, I think I need a little time alone with these two"

They both backed out obediently, Goyle nearly getting stuck in the half open door. The clipped heals and shuffling footsteps receding down the corridor. No sooner had the noise entirely vanished as the blonde flopped down onto the corner of Rose's seat. His expression changed from a steely sneer to a kind of lazy arrogance that, while not wholly inviting, Albus found not utterly unfriendly.

"Scorpius Malfoy," The wizard offered idly, extending his right hand to Albus who shook it hesitantly. "I know you two of course, the semi-famous Albus Potter and Weasley, Rose wasn't it? Looking forward to being beaten by you in all my tests. Sorry about the goons, appearance and all that."

"Yes, I know all about your family and appearance," sniffed Rose, declining the hand that was offered in her direction by taking a long time to put the exploding snap cards away.

Scorpius's face darkened slightly, "Whatever you think you know about my family Weasley, I'd appreciate you keeping it to yourself."

Rose looked offended and retorted with, "I would have thought your daddy warned you off hanging with blood traitors."

"That," said Scorpius coolly, "is precisely why I am here."

Turning his attention to Albus he said, "So what house do you think you'll be in? It doesn't really matter anymore as they don't put us in house dormitories or anything but I expect our parents have equally strong views on upholding family tradition."

Albus smiled and told Scorpius what his Uncle had said to Rose, who was sitting looking sulky in the corner. He looked appropriately shocked as Scorpius retold his father and Grandfather's comments and laughed as the boy went on to talk about his plans to exasperate his family to their limits. The two quickly changed to first names and then shortened versions like they had been friends for a long time.

Albus looked at the boy in front of him, wondering what it was about him that made him feel so comfortable. He had a feeling that this was a person he could trust, however he kept his father's last words to himself, he didn't know how far that trust went yet.

After a while the light in the carriage dimmed and outside the window the fields and roads had changed to mountains and rivers. Under his seat Albus's owl, Magpie, let out a small contented hoot and ruffled its coal black feathers.

"Better go," Said Scorpius, standing up and checking his watch. "We'll be there in about an hour. I'd get changed if I where you Al."

He left the carriage with a, "Nice meeting you Weasley.", and was off down the dimly lit hall.

"What?" Albus said defensively at Roses accusing stare.

"Oh nothing," Rose replied in mock casual tones. "It's just I wouldn't be so eager to make friends with a Malfoy. I mean sure he _seems _alright but he's so arrogant and all that talk about how much he wants to piss off his parents, it's clearly just an act to impress people and get girls to think he's big and tough."

"Did it impress you?" asked Albus slyly.

"Certainly not!" replied his indignant cousin, avoiding his eyes. Behind a lock of auburn hair Albus could see her ears had gone slightly pink. "Anyway he was right about one thing; you better get your robes on Al, we're nearly here."

Al looked out of the window and behind a stretch of candyfloss coloured cloud stood the proud walls of a grand castle. Albus felt his stomach flip, halfway between intense excitement and gut wrenching terror. _Hogwarts _he thought _what have you got in store for me?_

**A/N: **So here's chapter 2. I am getting as much as I can done now because I have exams coming up and so I probably won't be able to write as much. Next chapter will be longer, the starting ceremony all the way up to Hagrids.

Josie and Jade by the way are Percy's daughters.

Phillip Goyle is Gregory's son and Violet Cain is Pansies daughter (she lucked out and married a filthy rich business wizard.)

Please review I need as much feedback as possible, I promise to take any suggestions into account. Thank you!

S.P.S.


End file.
